Unconventional PLL One Shots
by gleeageplayanon
Summary: I've decided to make a compilation of lengthy one shots I've written thanks to prompts that I've received. Subjects include age play, bathroom needs, and illness, so reader discretion is advised. Rated T just in case, and it may get a little squicky.
1. The start of Sparia age play

**Hello readers! I've mentioned to a few of you that I may have been doing this compilation for a while now. I'm starting it off with with Sparia prompt that I've been working on for a long while. I'd be open to making this one into a longer story if anyone would be interested, but I've had a lot of trouble getting it to flow. Thankfully though, it is finally finished, so enjoy! And feel free to send me prompts!**

Aria let out an exasperated sigh as she ended her call with Hanna and flopped back down on her bed. She looked at her phone screen for a minute before dialing the all too familiar number.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Spence."_

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

" _Is it true? Did Alison get another A text?_ " Aria asked, the panic clear in her voice.

 _"I..we...I don't know. A is dead. You know that. I don't know what's going on, but it can't be her."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"We didn't want to freak you out."_

 _"I killed her Spence. How is this still happening?"_

 _"I don't know Ar, but you did what you had to do and Shana's dead. She can't hurt us anymore."_

Spencer grew concerned when she didn't receive a response from the girl who had called her, " _Aria? Are you there?"_

Aria was preoccupied, staring out into her backyard where she had heard the music, the echoes in her mind still haunting her. Spencer's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she tried to focus on her friend, _"What? Yeah, yeah I'm still here, sorry."_

 _"What just happened?"_

 _"Nothing Spence, sorry."_

 _"Aria, are you okay? Is there something else going on?"_

 _"I'm okay. I just, I had a nightmare about that night and I just heard violin music in my yard and I swear it was Shana playing."_

 _"Hey, I'm sorry, but Shana's dead, and if you hadn't done what you did, she would've killed us instead. You know that."_

" _Yeah, I..I don't know. I'm just having a hard time getting over it I guess and my mind must be playing tricks on me or something. Hey Spence..."_ Aria trailed off, unsure if her friend would actually want to spend the night with her to save her from her own mind.

Spencer was confused by the sudden silence. _"Aria?"_

 _"Forget it Spence, just good night."_

 _"Are you sure? You don't need anything else?"_

 _"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay here tonight? It's just that my dad is already asleep and I really don't want to stay in my room alone. I can't stop thinking about New York and I see it every time I close my eyes. But I know it's late and I don't want to make you come all the way over here. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then."_

Spencer could hardly stifle her chuckle as she listened to her friend's rambling. " _Aria, I'm not going to let you be alone if you don't want to be alone tonight. I'm coming over. See you soon."_

Aria let out a sigh of relief at Spencer's words. _"Thanks Spence, you're the best."_

Aria got out of bed to open the door when she received a quick "I'm here" text from Spencer. The tall girl pulled her into a hug immediately and Aria melted into her embrace, "Thank you for coming Spence."

Spencer met her eyes and she stepped back from their embrace, "Of course. You know I'm here for you." Her face fell when she saw the dark circles under her tiny friend's eyes, "Have you been able to get any sleep at all Aria? You look exhausted."

"Um, not really," Aria said quietly, "I've just been worried about Ezra and every time I close my eyes I'm back in that theater. I just keep reliving it over and over and over again."

Spencer laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you up in bed," she said, before turning and heading towards Aria's bedroom.

When they got upstairs, Spencer straightened up Aria's bed and folded down the sheets, patting the open spot and ushering the girl to climb in. "Thanks Spence, you really don't have to take care of me you know," Aria said as she pulled the covers around her.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You need to relax and get some sleep and I'll help as much as I can. Now scoot over," Spencer finished playfully as she crawled into the bed beside Aria.

Spencer watched as the girl beside her stared up at the ceiling, her eyes darting this way and that, and rolled over onto her side to face her. "Aria," she whispered, "why don't you try to get some sleep?"

The tiny girl rolled over so that they were face to face and looked at Spencer with wide eyes, "I just can't shut it off."

"Come here," Spencer said, sitting up and extending an arm out to wrap around the girl. Aria sat up and moved closer to Spencer, leaning her head on her shoulder. "You're going to get some sleep tonight. You need to," the taller girl said.

Aria looked up and shook her head, "I can't Spence. It's all too much."

"Hey," Spencer said, an idea suddenly popping into her head, "do you trust me?"

Aria looked at her questioningly but nodded, "Of course I do. Why?"

"Well, there's this thing Toby did for me once. After I got out of Radley. It helped when my whole world was crashing down on me. But it's a little...unconventional," Spencer explained.

"What is it Spence?" Aria asked, sitting up and turning to face her friend.

"Age play."

"Age what?" Aria asked.

"Age play," Spencer started, "it's when an adult regresses and acts like a child. Some people use it as a form of escapism and it can help take your mind off of some of your haunting thoughts."

Aria looked at Spencer a little hesitantly, "Um, how exactly does it work?" "Well, you regress and I'll look after you. Hopefully you'll be able to relax and let go of all of your adult worries. It really helped me get through a rough period and I don't know," Spencer said, grabbing Aria's hand, "I think it may help you too."

"I... umm...okay. I guess it's worth a shot," Aria said quietly, but she gave Spencer a convincing nod.

Spencer let go of Aria's hand and patted her own lap, "Why don't you come here?" Aria slowly crawled from her position next to Spencer onto her lap, and Spencer was quick to cradle her close.

Spencer reached up to tuck a stray hair behind Aria's ear, "You can act as young or as old as you want, okay? Some people like to be a little independent but some go as far as using diapers and drinking bottles. It's all up to you. No judgement, I promise."

Aria shifted on her lap and twisted, leaning further into her shoulder. "What did you do?" she asked as she looked up to Spencer, who had begun to run her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I never wanted to leave my room, so he tried to convince me to use diapers, but I was never really comfortable with it. I did wear them overnight though. And I did let him dress me and feed me and I tried not to use big words or anything. So I guess I was kind of like a toddler," Spencer explained, trying to gauge Aria's reaction to the strange things she was describing. She continued once she realized the girl on her lap hadn't become uncomfortable, "But I don't mind taking care of you, whether you want to go older or younger. It's completely up to you."

Aria looked up at Spencer shyly, "I think I want to do what you did."

"Then that's what we'll do. I don't have any of the things that we'll need so let's get through tonight and I'll take care of it tomorrow. Let's get some sleep now," Spencer said as she rubbed Aria's back reassuringly.

With the girl still on her lap, Spencer awkwardly pulled back the sheets once again before gently guiding her off of her lap and back onto the bed. She scooted down under the sheets herself and tucked the other girl in tightly before turning onto her side to face her. "I'm right here, okay? Try to relax and sleep," she whispered, and Aria nodded lightly, her eyes closed as she tried to drift off to sleep.

Spencer watched Aria toss, turn and whimper with a sympathetic look on her face. Growing tired of watching the girl in such a restless state, Spencer scooted closer to her and pulled the girl back into herself. Aria relaxed into Spencer's embrace and the taller girl spoke to her softly, "Shh, you're okay, you're safe here. I've got you."

Luckily, the next time Spencer woke up, it was to the light of morning. She smiled at the small form next to her, Aria's dark hair covering her face. She carefully extracted herself from the bed and quickly left a note for the still sleeping girl before heading to the store.

When Aria woke up, she was relieved to have finally gotten some sleep, but was overcome with panic when she realized Spencer was gone. As she jumped out of bed, she saw the note that Spencer had left. She read it and released the breath she had been holding once she realized the girl was safe and had left on her own.

She ventured downstairs to make some breakfast and found another unexpected note. Apparently Byron had been called away for a work trip at the last minute and would be gone for a few days. With her brother spending most of his time with his team or at friends' houses, she realized that home was going to be very lonely for a few days and began to worry.

Just as she was becoming overwhelmed by her own thoughts, Aria was startled by the sound of the front door opening. "Hello?" she called out as she cautiously made her way towards the foyer.

"Hey," Spencer said, "I picked up some breakfast from the Brew. Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh Spence, it's only you," Aria said as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Spencer said as she walked towards the kitchen and placed the bags she was carrying on the counter.

"So, how are you feeling? A little more rested?" she asked as she began to unpack the bag from the Brew, "I also bought some of the things we'll need if we try what we talked about last night. Well, that is if you still want to try it."

"Oh. Um..yeah, I think so. My dad left to go out of town for a few days and Mike is hardly here anyway. I really don't think I want to stay here alone and last night really helped so.." Aria trailed off.

Spencer smiled and placed her hand on top of Aria's on the counter, "You're rambling again. Don't worry, I'll stay here with you and help you out. I can always use some time away from being a Hastings anyway."

"You're the best Spence," Aria smiled.

The girls soon made their way upstairs and Spencer ushered the girl to sit on her bed. "I know last night you said you want to do the same things that I did with Toby, so I bought some of the same things he did for me... some kid cups and a cute plate, some stuffed animals, and some diapering supplies," Spencer said as she took the things out of the bag and placed them on the bed. Aria smiled at the blue stuffed rabbit and shyly picked it up. Spencer smiled sweetly at her and continued with another bag, "But I also bought some other things in case you want to go a bit younger... I've got a pacifier and a few bottles. Oh and here, I got you a coloring book too."

"So you said you didn't like the diapers, right?" Aria asked her tall friend as she looked at the package. Spencer shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, they're really comfortable to wear but I didn't really like using them so we settled for nighttime only. It's up to you though. If you want to try one, go ahead."

"I guess I'll never know how I feel if I don't try," Aria said quietly as her cheeks reddened.

"Hey," Spencer said, placing her hand on Aria's shoulder, "you don't need to be embarrassed about this, okay? I've been there. I get it."

"It's just...weird, Spence. My whole life has been spent growing up and now I'm going to throw that all away to do the opposite. Plus diapers are so...intimate. I mean it definitely is embarrassing to do my business in there."

"I get it Ar, but don't worry about that part, okay? We're best friends, not to mention both girls so there's nothing I've never seen before. Same parts, same functions," Spencer said while trying to reassure the girl.

"I..uh..okay. I guess you're right. And I do want to try them," Aria said.

Spencer finished taking all of the items out of the bags and grabbed everything she would need to take care of her friend before she kneeled on the floor. "Do you want to try one now? Or later to sleep in?" she asked and Aria looked down from the bed.

"I guess now. I don't know if I want to well..use it. But I think I do want to wear it."

"Alright, come lay down here and I'll get you all set up, okay?" Spencer instructed.

Aria did as she was told, but it was clear to Spencer that she was still hesitant. "Hey, relax. I'm doing all of this for you. If you don't like it then you don't have to wear it. No big deal," she tried.

Aria looked up at her and took a deep breath to calm herself, "I want to give this a try, Spence. I trust you."

Spencer smiled and moved herself into position before slipping off Aria's pajama pants and panties. When the girl reached down and tried to help, Spencer swatted her hands away, "Stop that. Let me take care of this."

Aria nodded once and leaned back. Spencer quickly got a diaper underneath the girl and taped it closed before pulling her pants back up. She grabbed Aria's hands and pulled her up to sit. "Good?" she asked, and Aria nodded, "I think so. Thanks Spence."

"Now that you're all set up, what do you say we go down and get some breakfast into you?" Spencer asked and Aria agreed. "I could eat. What'd you pick up?" she asked as they made their way back to the kitchen.

"Just a couple of scones and coffee," Spencer responded as she grabbed their food and drinks and walked towards the living room. She motioned for Aria to sit down on the couch before handing the things to her.

"Thanks," Aria said as she sat down slowly onto her padded bottom, took the food Spencer handed her and placed it on the coffee table.

"So," Spencer started as she joined her friend on the couch, "did you sleep okay last night? You looked pretty comfy this morning."

"Actually, yeah I did. And that's the first time in a long time. Thanks again for being here for me Spence," the smaller girl responded.

"Glad to hear it. Now, how far did you want to take this exactly? I mean, do you want to eat by yourself or do you want me to help you?" Spencer asked the girl and Aria shyly shrugged. "Hey," Spencer tried as she placed her hand on Aria's leg and looked to her friend's face, "I'm doing this to help you and I want you to regress and trust me. I know you and I know your thoughts are still racing. Let me help you."

Aria smiled at how well her friend could read her. "Okay Spence. This just feels weird still. What should I be doing?" she asked and Spencer just smiled, patting her leg gently.

"Which one do you want?" Spencer asked and Aria pointed to the scone on the left. "And what do we say?" she asked.

"Please?" Aria said quietly.

"That's my girl," Spencer said, grabbing the pastry and breaking it into a few pieces over a napkin and handing one to the girl. "Slow now," she said as Aria took it from her hand and ate it.

"Thirsty?" Spencer questioned as she handed the final piece to the girl.

Aria nodded and perked up, "Coffee?"

"Sure sweetheart, come here," her taller friend responded, holding her arm out to the side. Aria scooted closer on the couch and leaned into Spencer's side. Spencer then grabbed one of the coffees and slowly lifted to the girl's lips, tilting it just enough for her to drink slowly and taking little breaks for the girl to breathe.

Spencer's other hand absentmindedly rubbed slow circles on Aria's back as the girl drank. "Is that good?" she asked and received a soft "Mmm" in response.

As the cup seemed empty, Spencer looked to her smaller friend's face again. "Are we all finished?" she asked, and with a shy nod from Aria she placed it back down on the table. "Good girl," Spencer said as she slid her hand down the girl's back and patted her hip, "something tells me little you is going to want a bottle later."

Aria glanced shyly at Spencer before laying her head down on her shoulder. Spencer reached for the remote, switched on the TV and found a kids movie marathon for them to watch.

As they watched, Aria was comfortable enough cuddled into Spencer that she began to doze off. Spencer noticed the girl had fallen asleep on her shoulder, but decided to let her sleep and turned down the tv volume.

It wasn't long before Aria stirred and stretched her arms. She sat up on the couch for a moment before trying to stand up. Spencer grabbed the girl's waist to stop her, "Where are you going?"

"I just need to pee," Aria said as she motioned to the bathroom.

"Hold on a second," Spencer said. Inside, she was worried about her friend re-entering her adult mindset and didn't want the girl to freak out and stress about what was going on again if she let her go to the bathroom with nothing other than her own thoughts. "Little girls can't go to the bathroom by themselves," she said, trying to help the girl back into her little mindset, "let me take you."

Aria stayed put with a slight nod as Spencer stood up from the couch before holding out her hand for the girl. Aria grabbed Spencer's hand and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom.

"Let me just get this diaper off of you," Spencer said as Aria began to sway a little bit in desperation. She quickly pulled down the girl's pants and undid the tapes, pulling the diaper out of the way and wrapping it up. She then led the girl to sit on the toilet before turning towards the door. "I'm going to stand outside and wait. Let me know when you're finished or if you need some help getting cleaned up," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Spencer?" Aria called out from inside the bathroom a couple of minutes later and the taller girl quickly made her way back inside. She found her friend standing in the middle of the bathroom with her pants still around her ankles. "All done cutie?" she asked which caused Aria to blush but nod. "I guess you want another diaper?" Spencer asked and Aria nodded again. "I just have to run and grab one from your room. Stay there."

Spencer quickly ran upstairs and brought down an entire pack to keep in the bathroom and the wipes, powder and cream she'd need for changes if the girl started to use them. "Lay down sweetheart and I'll get you all set up," Spencer said as she helped the girl down to the floor and quickly got to diapering her.

"You know," Spencer started as she thought a bit about what she was doing, "I really don't want to waste all these clean diapers if you're just going to wear them and then use the bathroom like a big girl. What do you say next time you have to go you try one of these out?" Aria just stared up at her, clearly a little nervous about the idea.

"Tell you what," Spencer said as she pulled the girl up into a seated position on the floor, "if you really don't like it, you won't have to use one again and I'll let you wear them just for comfort." Aria smiled a little and agreed to that.

Spencer took the girl back out to the couch once she was redressed. "So what do you want to do today? We've got a couple of hours before lunch and I don't want to just sit here in front of the tv all day. I don't think you want to go anywhere around here do you?" she asked and Aria shook her head.

"That's what I thought. We could go for a drive and see if we can find somewhere to eat lunch a few towns over maybe," Spencer suggested. Aria shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah I guess, I'm just kind of tired."

"That certainly understandable. But let's get you out of the house. You can sleep in the car if you'd like since I'll be doing the driving. We'll find something," Spencer responded and stood, quickly throwing together a bag of necessities. She walked back into the living room, holding her hand out to the other girl before walking out to her car.

With both girls buckled in, Spencer backed out of Aria's driveway before she put the car in drive.

After driving for a few minutes, Spencer spoke up, "Would you want to do something while we're out, or do you just want to eat and come back home?" When she didn't receive an answer, Spencer took her eyes off the road to glance out the other girl, surprised to find her sleeping already. At least she was comfortable enough to finally be getting some sleep, Spencer thought to herself.

Spencer drove for another hour or so into the suburbs around Reading and pulled over to wake the other girl. "Hey Aria, wake up for me," she spoke gently as she rubbed the girl's shoulder. "Hmm?" the sleepy girl whined and Spencer smiled. "We're almost to Reading so I think we should find try to find a place without going much further," Spencer explained, still talking lightly to her tired friend.

"Ooh Spence, are we anywhere near Anthony's?" Aria asked as she woke up. "Anthony's Trattoria? Wow, I haven't been there in a while. My dad used to take business partners there for dinner. I think we're only about ten minutes away. Do you want to go?" Spencer responded. "I used to love it there. I made my parents take me for my birthday like three years in a row," Aria explained with a small laugh and Spencer smiled.

"Oh but Spence," Aria said with a little bit of disappointment, "it's really expensive. We should probably go somewhere else." Spencer frowned when her friend's affect dropped, "Don't worry about that Aria. It's my treat. You could use a little pampering right now. Let's go." With a smile from Aria, Spencer put the car back in drive and headed that way.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Spencer gave Aria's hand a reassuring squeeze before getting out of the car.

Once they were seated, Aria looked to Spencer for guidance about how independent she was allowed to be since they were in public.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked when she saw the unsure look on Aria's face.

"It's just...can I order for myself? And eat by myself? I don't know how I feel about doing this in public," Aria explained.

"Of course," Spencer reassured her. "Whatever makes you comfortable is fine with me. Do you have any idea what you want to order?"

Aria was about to respond when their waiter came over and asked the same question.

With their orders placed, the two girls turned their attention back to each other. "So what do you say after this we go back to your house and invite the rest of the girls over for games and movies?" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah Spence, that actually sounds really nice. Thank you again for looking out for me," Aria said with a smile.

It didn't take long for their food to arrive, and Aria couldn't contain her excitement about eating at her favorite restaurant. Spencer let out a chuckle at Aria's wide eyes and smile before digging in to her own food.

Thanks to her earlier coffee and the water she had downed at the table, Aria started to feel some heavy pressure in her bladder. She tried to act natural, hoping that she'd be able to get out of the restaurant before having to let Spencer know about her predicament.

Spencer received the check soon after, but time seemed to go in slow motion for the shorter brunette whose need was growing stronger and stronger. She crossed her legs and considered sneaking off to the bathroom, but knew that Spencer wanted her to use the diaper this time- and she certainly didn't want to do that in a dining room full of other people.

Spencer signed the check and stood up, looking to Aria and offering her a hand. "I'm going to run to the restroom before we go," she said, "do you want to come with?"

Aria nodded a bit too enthusiastically and quickly followed Spencer to the back of the restaurant.

"You okay?" Spencer asked once they were inside, sensing Aria's discomfort.

"Oh, um yeah," Aria said unconvincingly, "I just really need to pee."

Spencer looked at her with sympathy, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Well, I knew I was supposed to be trying this whole diaper thing out and I didn't really want to do it in the middle of a restaurant," Aria explained barely above a whisper.

"Oh Aria, you should've told me. We could've come in here sooner and you could've gone. I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable," Spencer apologized.

Aria met Spencer's eyes for a moment, "wait, you mean I can use the toilet?"

Spencer laughed a little, "Nice try, but you're not going to get away that easy. I want you to try at least once. I promise if you don't like it you won't have to do it again."

Aria sighed a little, but nodded.

Spencer gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going to go in a stall now, but you have a few options. You can go right here, or maybe try sitting in a stall if that'll make it easier for you. Or you can wait until we get out to the car and head home, although I don't know if we'll find anywhere else to get you changed on the way."

Aria nodded as she weighed her options, deciding to head into the stall next to Spencer.

"Hey Spence?" she said out loud to the girl on the other side of the divider.

"What's the matter?" Spencer answered quickly.

"I don't know if I can do this," Aria said quietly.

"It's okay. I promise," Spencer tried to reassure her, "just try to relax. Let me finish real quick and then I'll go turn on the sink to try to help you."

Aria nodded to herself and listened as Spencer relieved herself, hoping that maybe that would help her to go. No matter how hard she tried, though, she just couldn't seem to get her own stream started.

After Spencer emerged from her stall, she washed her hands and walked back over to Aria's door. "How's it going in there?" she asked in a sincere, caring tone.

"I can't do it Spence," Aria said with a huff before standing up and unlocking the door.

"I have one more idea," Spencer said with a smirk as she pulled the girl into an awkward hug.

"Spence? What are you doing?" Aria asked, although she got her answer a moment later when Spencer's slender fingers began to tickle her sides. "Oh my gosh! Spence! Stop! I can't.."

"Shh, relax," Spencer reassured as the girl in her arms suddenly tensed. Spencer moved her arms to the girl's shoulders and held her at arms length. "You okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

"It's happening Spence," Aria said with panic as she reflexively reached down to hold herself.

Spencer pulled her back into a much more comfortable hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay. Let it happen. It's okay," she cooed into her ear.

Aria was soon finished and unbelievably relieved, not only that her bladder was now empty but also that no one walked in on such an intimate moment.

"You okay?" Spencer checked in after the girl was finished, happy to receive a nod in return. "What do you say we get you changed now?" she offered before leading the girl into the handicap stall.

Aria didn't put up a fight as she let Spencer strip off her clothes and now soaked diaper. Sure the standing change was a bit awkward logistically, but Aria was surprised by how not-awkward it was to have Spencer wipe her clean and rediaper her.

"You ready to go?" Spencer asked once they were finished, and Aria immediately nodded her consent.

Once they were back out to the car, Spencer buckled Aria in and squeezed her hand, "thank you for doing that. I know how uncomfortable it can be and I'm really proud of you."

Aria simply smiled and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to text the other three and have them meet us at my house in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good. Let's get you home so you can relax," Spencer said with a smile as she put the car in drive.


	2. Domestic Emison take on a stomach ache

**Here's another prompt I've been working on for a while! I was asked to incorporate domestic Emison, with Emily taking care of Alison, but Alison being the shy one as opposed to my other story... Definitely a little different but I've come to love the Emison dynamic (even though I'll probably always be a Paily fan) so this was fun to put together. I had started this long before the twin girls reveal, so I hope you're all okay with the one baby boy in this story! To my lovely readers and suggesters- enjoy!**

Alison woke up with a start. She quickly sat up straight and immediately gripped her stomach, waking up the brunette sleeping next to her.

"Ali? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked quickly as she sat up as well.

"Em," Alison said with a whimper, "my stomach hurts. Like, really bad."

Emily leaned over and brushed the stray hair over Alison's face behind her ear. "Oh babe, I'm sorry. Can I get you anything? Water or ginger ale or..."

"Can you just hold me?" Alison interrupted, "And can you put your hands on my stomach? Your hands are warm and I think it might help."

"Of course my love, come here," Emily said, opening her arms and pulling Alison close.

"Is this okay?" Emily asked once they were both settled.

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever felt this way before," Alison said and Emily frowned.

"How does is hurt?" she inquired, "is it sharp like cramps, or more like gas pains, or...?"

Alison cut her off again, "I don't know Em. It's like the worst gas pains I've ever had times three. And my stomach is super distended."

"Do you think it's just gas or is there something else going on? Do I need to take you to the doctor? Tell me what you need," Emily frantically responded, starting to get more-than-a-little concerned about her wife.

"I don't know," Alison said quietly and Emily sighed.

"Okay, well why don't we at least try to fix this ourselves before we do anything else," Emily said, trying to calm herself down as she got out of bed, "come with me."

Alison grabbed Emily's expectant hand and followed her into the kitchen, where the brunette immediately threw a mug filled with water and a tea bag into the microwave. She turned her back just in time to catch the look of pure pain that flashed on Alison's face so she quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Not really," Alison responded with a grimace.

Emily leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head, "I'm going to take care of you, don't you worry."

"Hey, when was the last time you went to the bathroom?" Emily asked as she walked back over and waited for the microwave to be done.

"Jeez, privacy much Em?" Alison responded kind of harshly.

"Come on Ali. I'm just trying to help you and it would be good to know a little bit more about what we're dealing with. I know you've had problems with constipation in the past," Emily explained as she again walked around their small kitchen to wrap her arms around her wife and kissed the side of her cheek, "it's not like we've never talked about this anyway. I practically micromanaged you and your bathroom routine when you were pregnant with Wayne."

"Fine. I don't know. It's been a um... a few days. Maybe five or six," Alison said with a shrug.

"Well no wonder your stomach hurts," Emily responded and she walked back over to the dinging microwave. "Have you taken anything to try to help?" she asked as she grabbed a travel cup and poured the freshly made tea into it.

"Yeah. I tried whatever laxatives we had in the cabinet. Wait... Why are you putting it in that thing? It's the middle of the night," Alison commented.

"I know what time it is," Emily remarked, "but we're going for a walk."

"Are you crazy? We can't leave the baby here in the middle of the night. What if he wakes up?" Alison challenged.

"Stop worrying so much. We won't be gone that long and I have the baby monitor app on my phone so we can hear him from outside. Now let's go," Emily said lightly as she handed the tea to Alison and headed to the door.

Alison reluctantly followed and caught up to Emily by the time she reached the porch. "Okay Em, I get the point of the tea, but why are we outside walking in the middle of the night?" she asked as she was suddenly struck by a sharp pain and nearly doubled over.

"Oh Ali, I'm sorry you hurt so bad," Emily said as she pulled the girl into her arms for a moment before continuing to walk. "But, besides the fact that it should also help get things moving a little bit too, you've got a lot of gas trapped in that stomach of yours that's just begging to get out and this should help with that," Emily explained simply.

"You don't mean..." Alison said just to be cut off by her wife.

"Yes Alison, it is the middle of the night, we're outside and there's no one else around. I don't care which end it comes out of but you've gotta let it out at some point. It'll make you feel better, I promise," Emily said as she stopped and turned to face her, grabbing her hands with her own.

"Emily, please, you know how private I am about these things," Alison begged.

"Shh, Ali," Emily said before pressing a kiss to her lips, "I do. But it's fine. I promise. Let's just walk around a bit and if you feel like you need to pass some gas, then do it. Holding it in is just going to make you feel worse and it's just me."

Alison just sighed in response but Emily kissed her temple. "Come on," she said as she held her hand out to her wife.

The blonde reluctantly followed, and was surprised that within just a few minutes, Emily's plan was working. She tried to be as discreet as possible as she finally got some relief, trying to distract the other girl with conversation as she passed gas every once in a while and slowly drank her tea. When she realized that there was no way Emily couldn't hear what was going on but that she had no intentions of reacting to it, she let her guard down a little and leaned her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Alison whispered into Emily's ear.

"Maybe a few times," Emily said with a smirk that made Alison smile, "are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit," Alison said honestly, "but I feel like we could do this for days and I'd still be bursting at the seams."

"What do you say we take another loop around the block and then call it a night? Do you think you'll be feeling better enough to sleep by then?" Emily asked.

Alison nodded against her shoulder as they made their way past their house for the second time that night.

"On second thought," Alison said as they made their way around the first corner, "can we head back now?"

"Now? But we're a quarter of the way done. Why don't we just finish?" Emily asked.

"I umm, I kind of need to go to the bathroom," Alison said a bit shyly.

"I guess that tea worked after all," Emily said with a smile, "let's get you home."

Alison shot her a thankful smile and the two walked hand in hand back to the house.

When they arrived, Emily was quick to clear the air about what came next. "Alright my love," she said, "you go take care of yourself in the bathroom. I'll be waiting in the bedroom if you need anything at all."

The two parted ways and Emily dug through their closet to find the heating pad that she used to use after especially rough swim practices.

Growing bored almost immediately upon finding it and heading back to sit on their bed, she pulled out her phone to do a little bit of research on ways to help her wife more.

Upon finding a few more things to try out in the morning, Emily put her phone back onto her nightstand. She sat cross legged on the bed and played with her fingers for a few moments, but realized that patience wasn't her strong suit when she was worried.

Giving up on trying to keep herself away, Emily got up and headed to the bathroom. "Hey babe?" she asked after knocking gently on the door, "are you doing okay in there?"

"Em..." Alison responded in a warning time, embarrassed to have her wife talking to her while she was in the middle of something so private.

"I'm sorry Ali, I'm just worried about you," Emily said, lingering in front of the door even though Alison clearly didn't want her there.

Alison couldn't keep the smile off of her face when she heard the genuine concern in her wife's voice. "I know you are, and I love how much you care. But I'll be out in a minute and I'd really like a bit more privacy," she tried to explain without hurting the brunette's feelings.

"Okay," Emily said quietly, feeling bad that there wasn't much she could do to make this situation any better, "I'll meet you in bed."

With that, Emily slowly walked away, going to the kitchen to make a second cup of tea before heading back to the bedroom.

By the time Emily had made herself comfortable on the bed again, she only had to wait for a minute or two for Alison to join her.

"Hey," Emily said when her blonde wife appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," Alison said as she slowly made her way over to the bed, clearly still uncomfortable.

Emily frowned when she saw the pain on her wife's face and immediately opened up her arms, "Come here."

Alison didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable in Emily's arms.

Emily leaned her chin on top of Alison's head and reached for the heating pad she had gotten out earlier. "You want to put this on?" Emily offered.

Alison nodded and shifted so that there was room to place it over her stomach.

Once Emily gently laid it over her and turned it on, she leaned forward to kiss the top of her wife's head. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"More than okay. I love you Em," Alison said before turning her head to meet the other girl's lips with her own.

Emily let out a content sigh, "I love you too."

"So I know you don't like to talk about this," Emily started, "but I'm really worried about you.."

Alison looked up to her with a whine, "Em..."

"I know, I know. But this is really important and I'm not going to judge you. I really need to know if any of the things that we did worked," Emily continued to explain.

Alison let out a sigh as her wife continued to talk.

"So," Emily said as she reached down to grab her wife's hand, "did it? I mean, were you able to go finally?"

Alison shook her head, and looked up to meet Emily's eyes, "No Em, I didn't go. I thought it was finally going to happen but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Emily said with sincerity that melted Alison's heart. She'd never get tired of the genuine, caring person that she married.

"I made you another cup of tea if you want to have it before you go back to sleep," Emily offered, "and we can try some more at home solutions when we wake up."

Alison nodded and sat up gently but kept the heating pad- which was offering a bit of relief- on her stomach. Emily handed the warm mug to her and continued to hold her close while she drank it.

"What time is it?" Alison inquired after letting out a loud yawn.

"Almost 2:30," Emily responded, reaching up to run her fingers through Alison's long locks, "are you ready to try to get some sleep?"

"Only if I get to be the little spoon," Alison said with a cheeky smile that Emily couldn't help but kiss off of her face.

"Of course my love," Emily said once she broke the kiss, pulling back the sheets and ushering the girl under. Once Alison was settled, Emily positioned the heating pad back over her stomach and draped her arms over her wife to hold it in place.

"I love you," she whispered into Alison's ear before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Emily was up only a couple of hours later to tend to their crying baby. She got out of bed quickly, hoping to console him before his cries woke her wife.

"Hey buddy," she gently cooed as she picked him up, "you're alright. Mommy's here."

She rocked him gently as she grabbed a bottle and put it into the warmer. "Shh, mommy knows you're hungry. We'll get that belly of yours filled in no time," she cooed as she tickled his belly gently.

"Here we go," she spoke softly as she led the bottle to his mouth and he hungrily latched on.

Once he was happily fed, burped and rocked back to sleep, Emily laid him back down and walked quickly back to bed.

Since she had hoped that her wife would've stayed asleep after she had gotten up, Emily was surprised to see Alison laying on her side and scrolling through her phone.

"Ali?" she asked as crawled back under the covers, surprised Alison didn't roll over to face her, "why don't you try to sleep a bit more?"

"I can't sleep," Alison said simply causing Emily to frown.

"Is your stomach still bothering you?" Emily ventured to ask and Alison nodded, still not turning to face her.

"Babe? Look at me," Emily begged, happy that Alison abided, though with a sigh. Emily's face creased in sympathy when she saw Alison's puffy eyes, not realizing that she had been crying.

Emily reached out to stroke her face, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Alison responded quietly and Emily frowned.

"What can I do for you?" Emily tried, realizing that laying here any longer wasn't going to help.

Alison swallowed a bit roughly, knowing what she needed but not wanting to bring it up, "I just really wish I could go already."

"Well, do you want me to go to the store? I know you don't like this part but I think we'd both rather it get taken care of here than at a doctor's office. I can't stand seeing you so uncomfortable," Emily said, her soft, caring eyes making Alison the slightest bit more comfortable.

"I guess so," Alison said, feeling super vulnerable but trusting the woman laying in front of her.

Emily leaned forward and kissed Alison on the nose before getting out of bed. Before she walked out of the room, she grabbed her phone and sent Alison a link from her earlier searches. "That's a link to some yoga poses that are supposed to help with trapped gas," Emily said when Alison's phone vibrated. "You should try some while I'm gone. It might work and there will be no one here to hear you fart," she teased before blowing Alison a kiss, "I'll be back soon."

"Jerk," Alison mumbled under her breath. "Wait Em," she called as Emily walked out into the hallway.

"Hmm?" Emily asked as she turned back around.

"Do you know what to buy?" Alison asked.

"How long have we been together?" Emily said with a smirk, "I pay more attention than you think."

When she got to the drug store though, Emily slightly regretted being so cocky as she looked at all of the options on the shelf. She knew that Alison had tried both enemas and suppositories in the past, and that she seemed to favor the first option, but there were so many brands and types that she was a little overwhelmed. She remembered seeing the Fleet box in their garbage, but had no idea that they made two different types.

Deciding it was safer to buy both than the wrong one, Emily grabbed a saline one and a mineral oil one before making her way to the checkout counter.

"So funny story," Emily said as she walked back into their bedroom where she was surprised to see Alison on her back on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest.

The second Alison saw her wife, she immediately relaxed her position and sat up, as if Emily didn't know what she was doing, or why for that matter.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emily continued with a smirk, earning herself a glare from her wife, "but apparently my ability to remember details off of boxes I see in the garbage isn't as good as I thought. Did you know that are were two different ones that come in practically the same exact box?"

"Funny," Alison said, clearly unamused, "but yes. I have done this more than once, you know."

Emily nodded, a bit embarrassed now, "I know. I'm sorry. But I wasn't sure which one you wanted so I bought both."

Alison stood up and walked up to her bashful wife, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, "you did great, thank you. I love you."

"So," Emily hesitated a bit, "I'm pretty sure that you've always made sure to do this while I wasn't here, but I'm here now and I want to help you if I can. Is there something I can do?"

Alison hesitated herself, not sure if she was ready to let her wife in enough to be a part of this. "I don't know Em," she said quietly, "I feel like this is a little too gross, even for my wife."

Upon hearing this, Emily grabbed Alison's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "You know what," she said as she looked deeply into her wife's blue eyes, "I disagree. I trust you with every part of me Alison, and I wish you could do the same. I don't think there's anything that could come out of that beautiful body of yours that could make me love you any less. I'm here for you Ali, and I want to help you. Let me help you."

Alison couldn't help but tear up at her wife's confession. She never looked at it the way Emily did, and started to realize that maybe she didn't need to be ashamed of something so out of her control. She pulled Emily into a bone crushing hug and held her for a moment longer than normal, trying to convey the love that she held for the other woman.

"I love you so much Alison," Emily said when they pulled apart.

Alison smiled at her, "I love you more."

Emily squeezed her hand again. "Will you let me help you?" she asked, and Alison nodded.

The two walked hand in hand back to their bathroom and Emily stopped to look at Alison one more time before getting started. "Don't be afraid to let me in Ali. I'm right here. I want to help you," she reminded.

Alison nodded and handed the box of the one she wanted to Emily before she slowly pulled down her pajama pants and panties. "Are you sure you want to do this Em? I can do it myself. I have before."

"Shh Ali. I'm sure. Lay down," Emily instructed as she looked at the box for the instructions.

"Oh God, this is awkward," Alison said so quietly that Emily didn't even hear her as she did as instructed and got into position on the floor. "Is this okay?" she asked Emily once she was ready.

"Of course. Whatever makes you the most comfortable. Are you ready?" Emily responded.

With a nod from Alison, Emily went ahead and inserted the tip carefully. "Let me know if I hurt you," she said as she began to squeeze the bottle.

"Don't worry Em. It's certainly not comfortable but it doesn't hurt," Alison tried to reassure.

Once it was finished, Emily reached down to pull Alison up off of the floor. She kissed the top of Alison's head once she was standing, and spoke to her gently, "Thank you for trusting me."

Alison smiled and hugged Emily tightly. "Thank you for not judging me," she said against her chest, "but do you mind if I take care of this next part by myself?"

"Of course Ali," Emily said with another kiss to the top of her head. "Is it okay if I wait right outside though? I don't want to go to far in case you need me."

"Em, I'm a grown woman. I've never needed your help to use the restroom before. Plus..." she trailed off.

"Plus what?" Emily asked.

"Um, I'd rather you weren't right outside because Idon'twantyoutohearanything," Alison rushed out.

"Oh," Emily said as she finally let the girl out of her arms, "yeah. Yeah, okay. I'm going to go wait for you in bed."

"I love you," Alison reminded as Emily left the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

When Alison rejoined Emily in bed, she wordlessly climbed onto the bed and curled into Emily's side.

"Hey you," Emily said as she broke the silence and wrapped her arm around her wife, "are you feeling any better?"

Alison nodded, "I am. Thank you for everything Em."

"I'd do anything for you Ali, you know that," Emily responded.

"I definitely know now," Alison responded with a small chuckle.

Emily smiled too and pulled Alison even closer. "I changed Wayne a few minutes ago and it's only 6:30," she commented, "so I think we should be able to get a little more sleep before we have to start our day."

Alison let out a content hum. "Thank God for Saturdays," she said as she slipped under the covers.

Luckily, when the two woke up about three hours later to the sound of their son crying, they were both much more well rested. Emily was quick to get up, telling Alison to stay put.

"It's okay Em, I'm going to run to the bathroom anyway," she commented as she stood up as well.

"Are you okay?" Emily immediately asked with concern.

Alison smiled. "I'm fine babe. It's normal to use the bathroom, remember?" she teased, "Don't worry about me."

Emily stuck out her tongue in return and went off to tend to the crying infant in the other room.

"There's mommy's baby boy," she said in a sing song voice, "shh buddy, there's no need to cry."

She made him another bottle and settled into the rocking chair with him. "Here you go," she said as she guided the nipple to his lips.

"Did you know that you have the best mama in the whole world, little guy?" Emily whispered to him as he ate, "and I just love your mama oh so very much."

Unbeknownst to Emily, Alison was now standing in the nursery door listening to her wife talk to their son.

"You're gonna grow up the happiest baby boy on the whole planet because I'll let you in on a little secret... I love you even more than I love your mama," Emily continued to coo.

Alison silently walked in and laid a gentle hand onto Emily's shoulder, surprising her a bit.

"Oh hey Ali," Emily said a bit shyly.

"Hi mommy," she teased, as she leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead, "I heard you love our son more than you love me."

"Oh um, how much of that did you hear?" Emily asked.

"Enough," Alison responded smugly, leaning in to give Emily a passionate kiss. "I love you oh so very much too, by the way," she continued to tease.

Emily couldn't help but smile at this, and she looked up to Alison adoringly with a blush on her cheek.

Alison smiled and turned to leave the room, wanting to relieve Emily of some of her embarrassment. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast," she said, "you two should come join me when you're finished."

Emily nodded with a smile and turned her attention back to her son, seeing that his bottle was almost empty. "Who's mommy's hungry boy?" she cooed, eliciting a giggle from Wayne and causing milk to run down his face.

She wiped away the stray milk and pulled the now-empty bottle from his lips. "Now let's burp you and go find mama," she said as she stood up and moved him to her shoulder.

She danced around a bit and patted his back lightly, surprised to have him spit up down her back. "Oh no buddy," she cooed as she turned him around to clean his mouth. At least she hadn't changed out of her pajama shirt yet, she reasoned.

"Let's go find mama so mommy can get changed," she said as they walked out to the kitchen.

"Hello my loves," Alison said as she flipped some pancakes.

"Hey," Emily said a bit stiffly.

"You okay?" Alison asked.

"Yeah. Could you just take the baby for a minute?" Emily asked in return, "Someone decided to spit up all over their mommy's back."

Alison couldn't contain a laugh as she reached out to grab their son and put him onto one shoulder. "Sure. You go get changed," she said, using her spare hand to swat Emily's butt as she walked away.

Emily simply turned to give Alison a raised eyebrow, receiving a full smile in return. Shaking her head, she continued on to their bedroom and got changed.

When she returned to the kitchen, Emily was pleasantly surprised to see Wayne in his high chair and two plates of food set out on the table.

"You want me to take a turn with him?" Emily asked when she saw Alison trying to spoon some apple sauce into his mouth.

"It's okay babe, I've got him. You eat," Alison responded, motioning to her plate with her spare hand.

Emily walked over and kissed the top of both of their heads before sitting down and digging in. "These are delicious Ali, thank you," she said.

Alison sent her a sweet smile in response, taking a break from feeding their son and reaching to her own plate for a taste.

Wayne started to whine and yell almost immediately after Alison turned away, reaching for the spoon she had set down in front of him.

Emily chuckled from the other side of the table and Alison quirked her brow at her wife.

"Well it certainly seems like he got his appetite from you Em," Alison teased, causing Emily to pout playfully.

"You should get back to feeding him before he shows us that temper he got from you," Emily fired back moments later after Wayne let out an especially loud scream.

"Ha ha," Alison responded as she went back to feeding their impatient baby.

"Here we go baby boy," Alison cooed gently, "mama didn't forget about you."

This time, it was Emily's turn to admire her wife's maternal ways and she silently watched their interaction for a few moments before excusing herself to get a drink.

When Emily returned to the table, she set a glass of juice down in front of Alison before taking a seat in the chair right next to her.

"Thank you," Alison said before continuing to eat her breakfast.

Emily occupied herself by catching her son's attention and making silly faces at him. She'd never get tired of the giggles that her antics elicited from him.

"Uh oh," she said a moment later though, catching Alison's attention.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Looks like the little monster might be making a mess in his diaper for his mama," Emily said as she watched his face carefully.

"For his mama huh?" Alison retorted.

"Yup," Emily responded simply.

Alison playfully rolled her eyes, "I thought we agreed that we'd split the poopy diapers."

"We did," Emily shrugged, "but I think this one should be yours."

"Funny," Alison said, "but fine. Only because he spit up on you this morning."

Emily smiled a bit in victory as she watched Alison grab her son to check his diaper.

"Did mama's little stinker make a poopy in his diaper? I think he diiiiid," Alison sang to her son playfully, receiving a happy coo in response.

With a quick check to confirm Emily's suspicions, Alison carried him off to their nursery.

When they returned back to the kitchen which Emily was now cleaning, Alison was met by a smug look from her wife.

"What?" Alison asked.

"It's just kind of funny," Emily shrugged.

"What is?" Alison responded.

"You're so embarrassed about even farting in front of me but you're more than happy to sing a little song about our son's poop in front of me," Emily explained with a smile.

Alison pursed her lips at Emily, "It's completely different and you know it you jerk."

Emily just smirked, "Sure it is."

 **P.S. I've been trying to read and respond to PMs for a few days now but I can't seem to get it to work. I get them in my email, but not in my inbox on the site. I also can't seem to send them for some reason. Sorry to anyone trying to reach me!**


End file.
